Basketball
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Menjadi seorang pemain basket memang sangat susah. Itupun karena banyak penggemar yang selalu datang menonton pertandingan sang idola, tapi tidak bagi Athrun Zala. RnR Please?/ Warn: Inside/ AsuCaga/ KiraLacus.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Sunrise**

**Pair: Athrun x Cagalli**

**Warn: OOC, Typo, AU, Etc.**

**Rate: T+ Semi M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Basketball Player (Gundam Ver)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Athrun Zala, seorang pemain basket terkenal asal Jepang. Ia bermain untuk Royal ORB bersama beberapa pemain hebat lainnya seperti Rey Za Burrel, Kira Yamato, Dearka Elsman, Shinn Asuka, serta Yzak Joule. Dan sekarang ke semua pemain tersebut sedang bertanding melawan ZAFT di pertandingan uji coba untuk turnamen musim panas.

"Kalian siap?" seru Athrun kepada pemain lain.

Mereka semua mengangguk paham lalu membubarkan diri menempati posisi mereka masing-masing. Yah walaupun posisi mereka acak-acakan.

Dibangku penonton, terlihat dua orang wanita sedang duduk menyaksikan para pemain dari Royal ORB bermain, salah satu dari kedua wanita tersebut terkagum-kagum dengan sang Kapten—Athrun.

"Cagali, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Athrun Zala itu? Dia tampan kan?" tanya wanita dengan rambut yang berwarna _Light Brown_ kepada wanita yang berada di sebelahnya.

Wanita yang di panggil Cagali hanya menoleh sebentar lalu menatap kembali lapangan basket, "Jujur saja, aku kagum dengan permainan mereka. Walaupun posisi mereka acak-acakan, tapi bisa mencetak skor yang lumayan."

"Aku tidak menanyakan Teamnya, Cagali."

Cagali hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dengan kata yang keluar dari bibir Sahabatnya itu, "Yang terpenting Konoha bisa menang," ujar Cagali antusias saat ORB mencetak Skor kembali.

"Menyebalkan," cibir Mirialia. "Oh ya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yuna?"

Cagali menoleh sambil menautkan kedua alisnya, "Apa maksudmu? Aku dan Yuna? Kita berdua hanya teman kampus, bukan sepasang Kekasih yang bermesraan saat pertandingan Basket dimulai." Cagali mencibir kelakuan Mirialia yang dengan seenak jidatnya bermesraan di bangku pemain bersama salah satu pemain Royal ORB.

Mirialia sendiri hanya tertawa geli mendengar cibiran yang keluar dari mulut Cagali, "Jadi, kalau bukan Yuna, siapa lagi? Athrun?"

"Yang—"

"Athrun-_kun_ tidak pantas dengan kau gadis tomboy!" seru seseorang dari belakang kedua wanita tersebut. Sontak Cagali dan Mirialia menoleh ke belakang, "Hanya aku, Meer Champbell yang boleh berdekatan dengan Athrun-_kun_." Klaim gadis yang beranama Meer tersebut. "Athrun-_kun_ akan terpesona dengan kecantikanku ini." Dengan sombongnya, Meer menampilkan rambut pink panjangnya serta tubuh Seksinya bak seorang model papan atas.

Cagali hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lapangan basket tersebut, "Aku tidak peduli dengan itu," ujarnya sambil memperhatikan setiap pemain Royal ORB bermain, "Kalau kau mau mendapatkan Athrun, silahkan saja. Aku sendiri tidak peduli, itupun kalau Athrun mau. Mirialia kita pergi dari sini aku tidak mau berurusan dengan seorang yang sombong seperti ini." Mirialia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berdiri bersama Cagali.

"Kau hanya iri saja pada tubuhku yang bagus ini, dasar gadis tomboy sialan."

.

.

**Time Skip**

.

.

"Kita menang lagi di laga persahabatan, kalau begini kita bisa memenangkan kejuaraan yang ada." Seru Shinn.

"Diamlah Shinn atau aku akan mengambil Luna darimu!" sahut Yzak.

Permainan mereka telah berakhir dengan kemenangan Royal ORB, dan sekarang ini semua pemain berada di ruang ganti. Semuanya berkumpul termasuk sang pelatih—Mwu La Flaga.

"Selamat atas—"

"Wahh, aku gagal dapat Full Combo lagi. Padahal aku sudah ahli di level Expert, tapi kenapa selalu gagal sih?"

"Athrun, diamlah atau akan aku lempar Smartphone milikmu itu." Ujar Mwu datar, kemudian Athrun menyimpan kembali Smartphone miliknya di tas dan menatap Mwu, "Ehem! Selamat untuk kalian yang berhasil mengalahkan Team peringkat 5 di Jepang. Athrun bisakah kau menaruh Smartphonemu itu?" Athrun kembali memasukkan Smartphonennya. "Lalu sebagai gantinya aku akan mentraktir kalian di Café Zala."

Semuanya mengangguk senang kecuali Shinn yang berteriak tidak jelas. Sementara Mwu hanya berjalan pergi keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut.

Athrun berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Kira, "Kira, bagaimana keadaan Lacus? Apa dia sangat manja?" tanya Athrun, pemuda berambut _Blue Navy_ itu sedikit Khawatir bila adiknya itu berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh terhadap Kira.

Sang pemuda ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, "Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan keibuan dari sebelumnya, mungkin karena di sedang hamil."

Athrun hanya tersenyum saja lalu menyodorkan _Bro Fist _kepada si _Ultimate Ace_ tersebut, "Aku akan mempercayakannya padamu, adik ipar."

Kira menerima _Bro Fist _Athrun, kemudian tersenyum menghilangkan wajah datarnya yang selalu ia keluarkan, "Tidak masalah, kakak ipar. Aku akan menjaga adikmu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti saat anakmu lahir, kau mau menamainya siapa?"

"Lyle."

"Kira, kau menamakan anakmu dengan nama itu? Apa tidak salah? Terlalu kebaratan." Athrun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ejekan Shinn yang dilontarkan untuk Kira.

"Biarkan saja. Kalau perempuan?" Athrun kembali bertanya lagi.

"Feldt."

"Nama yang aneh untuk seorang gadis." Shinn kembali mengejek Kira namun ini di sertai tawanya yang meledak. "Kau kalau menamai—" mulut besar Shinn di sumpal Handuk oleh Yzak.

"Diam atau aku akan menarik Luna dari kehidupanmu." Ancam Yzak, Shinn hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, "Bagus, kalau kau bisa diam aku tidak akan menganggu kencan kalian."

"Merepotkan."

Dearka hanya tersenyum mengejek seperti biasa, lalu membuka ponselnya dan mengirim pesan terhadap Mirialia Haw—sang kekasih yang baru beberapa bulan ini menjadi pasangan Dearka.

"Teman-teman aku pulang terlebih dahulu. Kerja bagus semuanya. Jaa~" pamit Dearka yang sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Aku juga ada kencan dengan Meyrine nanti, jadi aku pamit. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya semua." Kali ini Rey keluar untuk menemui Kekasihnya.

Sekarang tinggal empat orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, "Yzak, aku mau minta Izin—"

"Oke, tapi jangan terlalu larut!" Yzak dan Shinn keluar dari ruangan itu, "Terima kasih kerja samanya, Athrun, Kira."

"Nah, Kira-_kun_ kini tinggal kita berdua~"

"Athrun, kau mau aku tendang atau aku lempar di tong sampah!" ujar Kira sarkas.

"Mou~ dingin sekali sih~"

"Sialan! Kau itu banci atau lelaki sih!? Aku akan menemui Lacus!"

"Tunggu, jangan tinggalkan aku Kira-_kun_."

"Pergilah! Dasar Jomblo!"

.

.

.

Cagali sekarang sedang berada di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari Stadium lapangan basket tersebut. Ia duduk di dekat jendela sembari memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang sesekali ia menyeruput _Chocolate Milkshake_.

"Hoo, jadi si Tomboy ada di sini? Kenapa kau berada di café Athrun-_kun_? Kau mau mengotori pemandangan di sini," ejek Meer yang berdiri di depan Cagali.

Gadis Blonde itu hanya menghela nafas lelah, lalu kembali menyeruput _Milkshake_-nya. Cagali tetap duduk santai seolah ia tuli saat Meer mengejeknya.

"Dasar gadis tomboy! Ayo teman-teman aku akan traktir kalian!" semua teman-teman perempuan Meer kegirangan saat gadis pink tersebut mentraktir mereka. Beberapa saat setelah duduk di salah satu bangku, Meer mulai bergosip.

**Krincing**

"Athrun, pergilah ke tempatmu, kau menggangguku saja!" usir Kira yang baru saja masuk ke dalam café Zala.

Athrun masih menggoda Kira di belakangnya, "Hey, inikan Caféku. Kenapa kau yang mengusirku?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menggodaku, padahal aku sudah mempunyai istri, dasar jones!"

"Aku tidak jones, dasar cengeng!"

Mereka berdua saling jual-beli ejekan sebelum kemudian Meer berdiri dan datang mendekati Athrun, dengan sifat kecentilannya gadis itu menggoda Athrun bersama dengan teman-teman perempuan lainnya.

Cagali yang berada disebelah jendela hanya menghela nafas lalu kembali menyeruput minumannya, "Dasar centil!" gumam Cagali.

Athrun sendiri kuwalahan menghadapi para gadis yang menjadi Fansnya. Sementara itu Kira sudah menghilang ke dalam ruangan manejer.

"Te-tenanglah kalian, satu persatu ya."

"Kyaaa….Athrun-_kun_ memang tampan~!"

Athrun tertawa kikuk mendengar para gadis tersebut memuji ketampanannya. Sementara itu Meer menyeringai kemudian berseru. "Hey Tomboy lihatlah ini!" seru Meer kepada Cagali.

Gadis Blonde itu sendiri hanya menoleh dan menatap datar Meer serta Athrun yang sekarang ini berdekatan.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan Athrun-_kun_, dasar gulali!" ejek Meer kemudian mencium pipi Athrun, membuat pemuda itu bersemu merah.

Cagali mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, wanita itu berjalan menuju Athrun. Setelah berada di depan Athrun, Cagali hanya menyeringai, "Sungguh hebat, Athrun!" puji Cagali lalu menarik kerah baju yang dipakai Athrun, kemudian Cagali mencium tepat di bibir Athrun membuat Meer serta komplotannya menatap Cagali dengan tatapan terkejut.

"He-hey! Lepaskan Athrun-_kun_ dari bibir—"

"Mama~!"

Cagali melepas ciumannya lalu menatap seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pirang serta mata Emerald sama seperti Cagali. Wanita itu menggendong bocah kecil tersebut. "Leon-_kun,_ bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Cagali lembut.

Leon tersenyum lebar, "Aku baik-baik saja, Mama. Tadi Lacus-_baachan_ mengajariku menulis dan membaca."

Cagali kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya saat anak semaata wayangnya menceritakan kegiatannya dengan Lacus—Adik angkat Athrun. "Anak pintar, itu sapa Papamu dulu." Bocah 5 tahun tersebut kembali berlari kecil menuju Athrun yang masih di kelilingi oleh gadis centil.

"Yo, Jagoan! Bagaimana harimu?" Athrun menyapa Leon dengan senyuman sama lebarnya seperti bocah itu.

"Kira-_Jiichan_ sangat dingin, dia tidak bisa di ajak ngomong." Ujarnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya membuat para gadis centil itu menatap penuh binar ke Leon, "Papa, siapa mereka?" tanya Leon polos.

Athrun menatap Cagali dengan penuh harap, sementara Cagali sendiri tersenyum 'manis' kepada Athrun. "Me-mereka adalah teman-teman Mama, sudahlah ayo kita main dengan Kira!" seru Athrun sambil melempar anaknya ke udara, membuat Leon tertawa geli.

"Aku tidak mau Athrun!" Kira keluar dari dalam ruangan bersama istrinya, Lacus Zala.

Athrun menatap Kira dengan tatapan memelas, "Ayolah, adik ipar~! Sekali saja."

"Tidak!"

Oke kita tinggalkan mereka berdua yang bertengkar, dan beralih ke Meer serta teman-temannya, "Ini bohongkan?" tanya Meer tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Ini benar-benar bohongkan?"

"Tidak…." Sahut Cagali yang berjalan mendekati Meer, "… ini adalah realita, Meer. Aku sudah bilang dari tadi kalau 'aku tidak peduli dengan itu'. Kau termakan omonganmu sendiri, gadis genit. Athrun dan aku Sahabat sejak kecil, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita kecuali Maut yang datang." Cagali tersenyum kemenangan, "Satu lagi, seharusnya kau yang pergi dari café ini. Mengotori pemandangan saja."

Senjata makan tuan.

"Athrun!"

"Hm?"

"Kau harus bersiap, karena Leon akan mendapatkan adik."

Kedua lelaki yang sangat dicintai Cagali membulat, mereka kemudian tertawa senang dengan berita yang diberikan oleh Cagali.

"Surprise yang bagus, _Love._" Ujar Athrun sambil memeluk Cagali serta Leon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Plisss ini njiplak *dor **

**Uda lama kaga kemari…:3 gimana kabarnya? Sehat semuakah? Kalau sehat dijaga kesehatannya :3 **

**Oh ya, Fict OS ini sebenarnya dari Fandom Naruto tapi aku ubah jadi Versi GSD. Gk kreatif sih akunya *Pundung**

**Tapi, ini juga merupakan kerinduan saya pada Fandom pertama…**

**Oke gitu aja. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan atau kesamaan yang berada di dalam Fict ini.**

_**Okey, Shinn Out! Bye**_


End file.
